Love, Polatics, and War
by Ifrits Apprentice
Summary: If you like love stories and War stories, here you are. Kind of a mix of both. PG-13 for Adult content and a pinch of violence. But that will come in later chapters. So enjoy the first chapter of Love, Polatices, and War


Love, Politics, and The Threat.  
  
By: MasterIfrit  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes.  
  
Ever since the return of Zidane, Garnet has been the happiest person alive. Zidane is now king, and Alexandria is thriving in riches and the pleasure of life itself. Now here is your story of love, romance, and war.  
  
Scene: Alexandria, Queen Garnet's Chamber  
  
Beatrix: Garnet, breakfast is ready.  
  
Garnet: ok great, ill be right out. Zidane, wake up.  
  
(she shakes him and then punches him in the chest.)  
  
Zidane: OWWW!!!! IM UP!!  
  
Garnet: ok, breakfast is ready.  
  
Zidane: ok. would you like to shower with me?  
  
Garnet: sure  
  
(the two head to the shower and then bathe with each other)  
  
after their done showering, they dress up and Zidane secretly hides Garnet's clothing.  
  
Garnet: *cough* Wheres my clothes? *cough*  
  
Zidane: Right here Queen.......  
  
Garnet rushes toward him naked and angry.  
  
Zidane: *chuckling* hehe. you dont have to worry. you look good naked. Besides, your queen, they cant laugh at you. But hey, common, im King.  
  
Garnet: The only reason your King is because I love you. And because you saved my ass a couple times.  
  
Both give eachother a kiss and then change up.  
  
Scene: At the dining hall.  
  
Quina: Enjoy your breakfast.  
  
Servants bring out meals for everyone there.  
  
Quina: todays breakfast includes: breakfast steak, scrambled eggs, breakfast potatoes, and white bread with butter.  
  
Eiko: EWWWW!!!!!! *chuckle*  
  
Quinna: WHAT?!!!!!  
  
Eiko: hehe. jusk kidding.  
  
everyone startes to laugh.  
  
Garnet: Allow me to lead the prayer.  
  
She says a prayer of grace. and they now begin to eat. At the table are King Zidane, Queen Garnet, Eiko, ViVi, Beatrix, Steiner, Freya, Sir Fratley, Quina, and Ruby. Once done with Breakfast, the prepare for the meeting of "supposed peace" The story goes that the Orc and Elves have decided to make peace and ally with us, The alexandrians, to take on a new opponent. The opponent that threatens this planet. The opponent is the Undead from Evil king Melorin. He has raised our former enemmies and created an army of undead.  
  
Scene: At the "Great Debate Hall"  
  
Five Orc Leaders, Three Night Elf Leaders, King Zidane, Queen Garnet, and the rest of the debate gang stand on the debate platform. They are surrounded by millions of audience members who are not so happy to see the Orc leaders.  
  
Zidane: Quiet dowm people so you may hear us.  
  
(Crowd Quiets down)  
  
Garnet: (to the Orc leaders) We have been fighting for some time now. We now ask a treety and an alience to the threat of Melorin.  
  
( Crowd now begins to boo this idea )  
  
Zidane: O common now, our fair lands are a world of peace and safety. Now our lands are being threatened. we must seek help. this new foe is tearing this fair world apart and we need all the help we can get to defeat it.  
  
( crowd is silent and now is going to wait for is going to be said )  
  
Orc Leader: What will we get in return if we help you.  
  
Garnet: You shall have your right to be a part of our nation. and be free.  
  
Night Elf leader: I Agree that we will ally and fight to defeat this new threat.  
  
Orc Leader: Our People have been fleeing your armies while you enjoy life. Now you ask of our help in YOUR time of need. I will not agree to ally with you Queen Garnet of Alexandria till we get more than freedom. we wish to rule a nation of our own. and this land of yours seems quite nice.  
  
Zidane: HEY! now wait just a minute! you cant have our land.  
  
Garnet: Hush Zidane. I have a better idea. ( turning to the Orc Leaders ) Now if you ally with us, my people will help your peoples nation to grow, and strengthen. we will create your dry and barren region to make it fit like our lands now.  
  
Orc Leaders: Excellent plan.  
  
All agree to fight and defend the land. They leave and then it is time for Dinner.  
  
Scene: Dining Hall.  
  
Quina: Dinner is served. Tonights special is Salmon, with Fried Rice, Chow Mein and green beans.  
  
All smell the good food and enjoy.  
  
Steiner: I and Lady Beatrix shall build an army great enough to take on this new foe.  
  
ViVi: I shall train mages to fight with our soldiers.  
  
Eiko: I shall train healers to aid in medical treatment for our injured troops.  
  
Sir Fratley: Freay and I shall train dragon knights to fight with our armies.  
  
Quina: AHHH!!! I know! me cook good food for soldiers. Make them big and strong.  
  
( Everyone Chuckles )  
  
Zidane: Thank you all for the help.  
  
Garnet: Yes, This war will be like no other. Me and Zidane will head to Linblum to discuss the matter with The Regent Cid. We will ask him for a fleet of air ships.  
  
They all finish dinner.  
  
Scene: Queen Garnets room.  
  
Zidane: To make it easy, why dont you just summon a whole bunch on Eidolons.  
  
Garnet: IT ISINT THAT EASY!!!!!! I USE MY SUMMONS FOR GOOD!!!!! NOT DESTRUCTION!!!!  
  
Zidane: ok ok! so we will just fight it like a regular war.  
  
( they look at eachother in an odd loving manner )  
  
Garnet: I love you Zidane. I think its time to bare me a child.  
  
Zidane: My queen?!!!  
  
Garnet: I love you so dear, we must now bare children.  
  
Zidane: ( shaking and trembling ) mm.mmm..mmmm.mmmyyyy pleasure Queen Garnet of Alexandria.  
  
Both first head to the health room and have check-ups. Once done Garnet heads into the room first. She undresses and lies on the bed. Zidane now heads to the dresser and hanes his clothing. He sets up apple sented candles around their bed. He then lights the candles and crawls slowy towards queen Garnet. They begin by slowy and greacefully kissing each other. Next he then rolls the sheets ofer both their naked bodies. Once the sheet was over them, he begins.......  
  
Sounds of pleasure are heard from rooms. Beatrix guards Garnet's chamber. Although she cant help laughing. A few houres pass and the two are finished. Garnet is felling quite naughty. And Zidane is felling like the luckiest man, errrr person alive............  
  
Toon in next chapter. When war begins.  
  
So, how do you readers like it so far. Pretty Nice huh! well anyways please review. Id like your thoughts good or bad. I will be working on the next chapter. When the Alexandrian, Orc and Night Elves face their new foe. The Undead......... 


End file.
